


Three Arrows Farm

by Nekobaghira



Series: The Lightwood Life [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: Luke tells the Lightwoods his intention.





	Three Arrows Farm

**Author's Note:**

> After 3x22 - Marluke or whatever is called a good thing.

Luke was betrayed by his own parabatai, Valentine Morganstern. Valentine thought his wife Jocelyn was having an affair with Luke and sought out revenge. After literally being thrown to the wolves and became a werewolf himself. He purchased property far from New York City, a farm house where he could learn to control his wolf side. The property was called Three Arrows Farm. He could have changed the name but didn't. He was fond of archery, his own cross bow a favorite weapon, but he was skilled will many weapons like all shadowhunters.

His sister Cleophas was staying at the farm, she needed the healing energy of the property. She was a former Circle member and ally of Valentine. She killed an Iron Sister and lost her connection with the Angels when Ithuriel was killed whom she helped Clary summon. She stayed at the farm to find herself again, it was a therapeutic for her as it had been for Luke. Cleophas was surprised to hear from Luke, while he kept in touch and updated her from time to time, they didn't talk as often as siblings should. The rift between them from their circle days still lingered. It was getting better and she was grateful for that. It certainly helped that he was involved with Maryse Lightwood.

Lucian Greymark was in love with Maryse Lightwood. She was a great listener, wise beyond her years, and beautiful. He helped her in the book shop in addition to his duties as a shadowhunter. He kept his promise to the Praetor Lupus, he did keep a close eye on the Clave. He took the downworld cure and was transformed from a werewolf to a shadowhunter, as he once was. He couldn't be happier with the change. He seldom put the pack first, family was the most important thing to him. Being a downworlder did teach him a lot and he'll always appreciate what he's learned but he felt now, he could help the Shadow-world overall by being what he truly was, a shadowhunter.

Once Alec Lightwood was promoted to Inquisitor and the implementation of downworld deputies working with shadowhunters, the job was becoming easier to protect both. There were still times that tensions ran high but Alec was surrounded by people whom he trusted and they trusted him and the effect trickled down to the Institutes. Luke trusted his soon to be step-son. Luke was going to propose to Maryse and he planned on doing that at the farm house.

Luke called Cleo to let her know that she would have a lot of company for the weekend. The Lightwoods and significant others would be visiting. He had invited the entire family to the farm house. Luke helped her out by ordering food for the family and having it delivered for her, in addition to having a maid service to help her get the house ready for so many guests. He had wine and spirits delivered to the farm. Luke knew he could count on Magnus for anything else if needed but he didn't want to use that option. It was his event and he would take care of everything.

Maryse and Lucian arrived first at the Three Arrows Farm, it was part of Luke's plan to make everything perfect for his soon to be finance. Cleo met them and helped them unload the vehicle and get settled into their room. Luke and Maryse flirted a little while putting things away. Once they were done, they met Cleo in the kitchen for coffee.

After setting the table with a carafe of coffee, cream and sugar, Cleo smiled at her brother. “You are looking good brother.”

Luke smiled at her and gestured to the pretty dark haired women seated next to him, “you remember Maryse Lightwood?”

“Yes, I remember you,” Cleo nodded in greeting to Maryse.

“Hi,” Maryse smiled at Luke's sister. “Thanks for hosting this family get together, its greatly appreciated, and its hard to find a place with enough room for all of them.”

Cleo laughed, “it certainly will be busy around here all weekend.” She turned attention to her brother, “and thanks for all the extra help with preparations.”

“There will be a lot of us, thought it was the least I could do.” Luke laughed, “though Magnus did offer to magic all sorts of things here and who knows we might take him up on the offer. For now, I wanted to take care of as many of the details as possible.” The warlock liked hosting parties, he even offered the loft for the family but Luke knew Cleo wasn't ready for a trip to New York. And he wanted his sister to be apart of his announcement.

“How many will be here, exactly.” Cleo had an idea but knowing made it easier for her.

“Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon, Jace and Clary, that makes it six, Max couldn't make the trip because of his training in LA.” Maryse checked in on her youngest often, she missed him. She understood his desire to be with his father and he really liked the warmer weather.

“Wow,” Cleo knew there would be a lot of people in the farm house.

“Yeah, a house full but its been a long time since we've really used this place.” Luke was pleased and his good mood was infectious.

“Alrighty, time to get dinner started.” Cleophas rose from her chair and headed to the pantry to pick out what she would make for dinner.

Maryse offered, “want or need any help.”

“No, I've got it. Take a look around, enjoy the country air.” Cleo added, “I'll call you if I need anything.” She continued to the pantry, considering the conversation over.

##

Clary created a portal for all of them, she had been to Three Arrows Farm before while Magnus had not. Once they made it to the farm, they took their bags and headed for the door. Maryse welcomed them all with hugs for all of them. She lead them to the upstairs rooms and guided each couple to their respective rooms.

Alec and Magnus decided to nap before dinner. Isabelle helped Cleo with dinner settings and other things needed for the gathering, but mainly so that they could talk about weapons. Clary sketched in the living room while Maryse read a novel in the same room. Jace, Simon and Luke went out to the barn for fire wood. They gathered wood to stock all of the fireplaces for the evening. Simon's strength was useful for chopping wood. It wasn't too long before it was a friendly competition.

##

Dinner was served with the help from all of them, Magnus offered to magic things but his offer was declined in favor of working together as a family. Magnus did make cocktails for all of them and he had found the wine cellar earlier and picked out what he deemed the best bottles to go with dinner.

Once dessert was served, Luke cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. It seemed like he was going to make a toast and everyone became quiet to hear what the former wolf now shadowhunter had to say to the group.

“I want to thank all of you for coming here this weekend.” Luke stood up and and with a look at Magnus, bottles of champagne appeared on the table. Magnus smiled, he knew what Luke had planned. Magnus removed the corks and Luke filled flutes and passed the bubbly around the table.

“I've have something important to tell you,” he looked around at his family, Izzy smirked at Luke. He had a feeling she already knew, it must be female shadowhunter thing. “I've asked Maryse Lightwood to marry me.”

“I've said yes,” Maryse smiled broadly. She glowed and was giddy. Lucian had asked her when working in the book and antique store together days earlier. She was thrilled to finally give the news to her family. She knew they would be supportive and she couldn't be happier.

Luke pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and pulled the ring from the plush fold. Lucian gently took Maryse's left hand then pushed the ring onto her finger. The ring was a combination of their family heritage on the sides with a large diamond in the center. Emeralds surrounded the rest of the band. The family was smiling and congratulated the couple on their impending nuptials. A few more toasts were given and finally it was time to clean up and retire to the living room to continue the celebration.


End file.
